This invention relates to an improved stabilized polyester composition. It is particularly concerned with the use of a new class of polymeric products of the reaction of diphenylamine with a di-.alpha.-alkylalkenylbenzene or di-.alpha.-hydroxyalkylbenzene as stabilizers for saturated polyesters.